My Own Veins
by SnicketFreak
Summary: Klaus reflects how he feels about a certain person, and what they mean to him... Kliona


_Hello! Me again. Which I know me posting another story is too exciting for you to handle, but it would be best for you to keep your cool *rolls eyes*  
Ah... I started this at school in Multimedia ...which was the result of boredom. It was originally a songfic, but then I decided to change it to a oneshot. I, of course, am a Kliona supporter, and I didn't have much of a "plot" in mind, but I knew I HAD to write Kliona, because there is simply NOT enough. (I deleted my old Kliona fanfic because __it sucked. And I hated the title.)_

**_Disclaimer_**: _If I owned this, would I be writing a fanfiction on it? No, I do not own this. I do not own Fiona, which sucks. I do not own Klaus, which sucks even more. I do not own VFD, though I AM a member. I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events, which makes me so... so... sad. *tear*_

* * *

Klaus sat at the table, staring at her_._ A VFD meeting was in session. This, of course, meant the _new _VFD, which the Baudelaires and Quagmires were, part of. All old members, with a few exceptions, where gone. Only a few enemies where in their way of making the world a quieter place.

But, of course, there was more to their lives than this. They had relationships, they had deeper meanings than VFD, they managed to have "fun"; or, at least, as much "fun" things without being caught by the police.

But it seemed sometimes to Klaus (as much as he loved VFD's mission), it seemed like it was a weight. It had gone way to far last time. Too many people against each other made things unsafe.

He sometimes wondered if his life was about him and the people he loved, or just … VFD.

And the thing that annoyed him the most, and yet loved the most, about meetings, was seeing her. Fiona intrigued him, which drove him crazy. He wasn't supposed to love her. She _betrayed him. _Why had he ever cared? Why hadn't he listened to Violet?

Oh, _God,_ he wanted to hate her. She had hurt him; not only that, she had _known_ she would hurt him. She could have been a huge help. But no, she _had_ to leave.

She had kissed him before she left. Might as well have slapped him.

And, yet… something about her made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy, he got tongue-tied when he tried to talk to her.

She had betrayed him, and it had made him practically cry when it had happened. He understood her intent, but still… her brother was _terrible…_ or, used to be. He had switched to their side. But at the time, was "family" really that important?

But god, he loved her. More like _admired _her. She was very pretty; her black hair fell just to her shoulders, she had wide brown eyes that always sparkled, and full pink lips. Not only was she beautiful, she was _smart. _Any beautiful girl who he could actually have a conversation with was amazing to him. Not only that, but she had a beautiful smile and laugh that seemed to make his dark world so much brighter.

Then he could catch himself, and pull himself back into reality. The thing was, no one would approve. Violet and Fernald would both _not _be happy about this. They would become angry, Violet saying that he deserved "better" (if you can really get better than Fiona, he thought), and Fernald, well, he would act like the stereotypical protective older brother.

She was too volatile, too unstable.

Maybe he could save her. And maybe she could save him. Maybe there could be more to their lives.

His heart told him that he was lying to himself, that he should accept the fact that he loved her.

Maybe he could trust someone. After all, he had witnessed murder. He'd seen people he'd trust just betray him and his sisters in a heartbeat to get what they wanted. He'd seen things no one should see.

Maybe he _did_ love her. Maybe he was being stubborn. For now, he would keep his distance. Just observe. Watch.

And try to survive without her.

He didn't dare hope she loved him. He had been through a lot, after all. Why couldn't he have one thing he wanted? He was honestly tired of running. He was ready to stand still, to stand and take in the moment and feel and love. But, no, they were always running. This was the only thing he wanted. And he felt he deserved it. So he would try to work at becoming her friend, and maybe, their relationship could go a little… farther.

And he wouldn't care what anyone would think about it. He _loved her._ And they would have to accept it.

He was so lost in though, he took him a second to realize that her eyes where looking into his. He turned his head and looked down. She looked back at whoever she had been talking to.

And as he watched people around him discuss strategy, he could have sworn he had seen her smile.

* * *

_Aww, come on, it didn't suck that much... right? __Fluffy is awesome. :) __Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. Love it? Hate it? Think it's so-so? Want to flame it? Go ahead. I want to hear it. All you gotta do is click a button and type. Really. It's easy._

_Yay Kliona! ^.^_

_+Jewel+  
_


End file.
